<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What To Do With All This Tension? ~KuroDai~ Smut by eliza_multifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925576">What To Do With All This Tension? ~KuroDai~ Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom'>eliza_multifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thats it just some smut nothing else, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>the sexual tension between them is crazy</p><p>and i wanna go between it</p><p>This is oddly written like those 2010s one direction fics idek I just need to practice not using so much dialogue- Eliza</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What To Do With All This Tension? ~KuroDai~ Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the sexual tension between them is crazy</p><p>and i wanna go between it</p><p>This is oddly written like those 2010s one direction fics idek I just need to practice not using so much dialogue- Eliza</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo runs his fingers through Daichi's short hair while his other hand travels down to his own pants. A little tug of the shirt signals that the other boy wants his body more exposed too. No words are needed, only the lust and desire that had been building up for months. The kiss stays heated as their shirts fly off and their chests press together. They pull away from each other's lips as they regain some oxygen, hot breaths bouncing off of their hot skin. Eyes burning with passion and arousal as they gentle push themselves onto the soft mattress. They connect their lips once again, the kiss becoming smoother than earlier as they roll their hips together to feel the slightest bit of friction. Their lips disconnect for another time, the lack of contact dragging a small whimper out of Daichi's throat as he moves his hands from Kuroo's neck to his arms. Soon after, a pair of jeans slowly fall to the floor, followed by a pair of sweatpants. Kuroo pulls Daichi's in closer for yet another kiss, the bottom letting the heat of the cat-eyed boy embrace him. A muffled moan escaping from Daichi's throat again, and a chuckle leaving from Kuroo's. Lips leave each other once more, traveling down tanned skin, painting fresh red marks on a blank canvas. The receiver melted like putty in the other's hands and the last bit of clothing fell onto the carpeted floor. A quick swipe across the nightstand, and a bottle of lube along with a condom was in his possession. </p><p>"Kuroo, hurry..." The first words said since they got into the car on the way home. </p><p>"Keep acting like that, and you'll end up being a Kuroo too. Call me by my first name, darling~" Kuroo whispered back into his ear. </p><p>"Hurry up, T-Tetsurou~" Daichi moaned back in response. Kuroo took off his own boxers giving his length a few pumps before rolling the rubber onto it. A little click of the bottle opening echoed across the bedroom as he applied it onto his protected dick and his fingers. He gently lifted Daichi's right leg with his free hand as he prodded the greedy hole with one of his lubricated fingers. Daichi's breath hitched as Kuroo slowly pushed the finger in smoothly. Pain from his lower half sent shockwaves through his body, causing tears to spill out. Tears were silently kissed away as they continued on with their love making. In the span of four minutes two more fingers were added and a gentle whisper of <em>I'm ready</em> <em>now</em>  fluttered through the air. Daichi gently rolled his hips in the air in an attempt to regain the missing friction he lost once Kuroo pulled his fingers out of his hole. Kuroo pumped himself a few more times slowly pushing himself into Daichi. Once he bottomed out, he gently brought their faces together for another kiss to distract Daichi from the pain, pulling away from each other again once they collectively ran out of air. Just by looking into the sharp, golden eyes, Daichi knew his lover was getting impatient. Without a single word, signal, or sound, Daichi started working himself full of Kuroo's cock. This caused Kuroo's brain to haywire for a short while until he instinctively moved his hands onto Daichi's waist, pushing him onto his cock in sync with his thrusts. "Moremoremoremoremore~" Daichi kept moaning as their pace got quicker and quicker as they slowly built up to their highs. Kuroo's breath hitched as Daichi wrapped his legs around the pale pigmented waist for deeper access, yearning to be full of Kuroo. </p><p>"Didn't know you'd be this excited, Sa'mura~" Kuroo hissed as he moved his right hand down closer to Daichi's shaft and onto his whole length. Daichi could barely form words, and if he did, it would be the same word over and over again, which filled Kuroo's attitude with pride.</p><p>"Hothothothot soooo <em>fucking</em> hot~ mhmmmm~ <em>Tet-Tetsuroouuu</em>~" The way the bottom slurred his words, overcome with pleasure and lustful desire, spread to Kuroo as he started mercilessly pounding Daichi's ass from hell and back. Daichi came first with a silent cry as he tightened around Kuroo's dick, causing Kuroo to pull out and cum onto Daichi's abdomen and thighs. Their breathing slowed down as they regained some form of sense, Kuroo moving away first to clean up the aftermath. </p><p>"Up for another round, <em>Sa-wa-mu-ra</em>~" Kuroo asked as he sang each syllable of Daichi's name. </p><p>"Shut up and get a bath ready for us, I can hardly feel my legs. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Daichi scolded Kuroo as he sunk back into the pillows.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Baby~" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>